Nineteen
by TiannaMarieRamirez
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha get together in 7th grade. In 8th grade Kagome leaves to go to a privet school. So what happens when they meet up again in 9th grade? I DON'T OWN PLOT!R&R!


**Hey everyone! I'm taking a break from my other story to make this one-shot. **

**Summary: Kagome and InuYasha go out in the 7th grade and then Kagome leaves in 8th grade for privet school. What happens when they meet again in 9th grade?**

**Disclaimer: My plot to own InuYasha & friends is almost complete! But until then I don't own InuYasha & friends. BUT I WILL!**

**OCTOBER**

Kagome walked down the hall to be greeted by her friends Miroku, Sango, and her boyfriend. They were in an awkward on/off stage in their relationship. One minute they would be making out, the next they would be arch rivals.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called. InuYasha looked up and ran to her.

"Hey Kagome. I wanted to give you something," he said handing her a note card. On it, it said, '_Good for 20 kisses'. _She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you!" she told him. They smiled and walked off to class.

**MAY**

"InuYasha. I need to talk to you," Kagome started.

"What is it?" InuYasha asked worriedly.

"Next year……I'm going to a privet school and I……we won't see each other at all.," she said with teary eyes.

"Kagome," InuYasha said holding her close. "I love you but……if fate wants us apart then……maybe we aren't meant to be," InuYasha said. Kagome looked at him, long and hard.

"Okay what are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm saying," he said giving her his lucky rubber band, "remember me the whole time you are there, and that you I will never forget you." With that, he left.

**SEPTEMBER WITH KAGOME**

Kagome walked up the steps to her privet school. When she got in, a boy was waiting for her. Kagome walked up to him and was greeted.

"Hi! I'm Hojo! Welcome to the school."

"Hi Hojo, do you know where class 123B is?" she asked.

"Yea that's my first class, I'll show you," he said, then walked off to their class.

**SEPTEMBER WITH INUYASHA**

InuYasha walked up the steps of Shikon Junior High. He saw Sango and Miroku waiting for him with a girl. She looked a lot like Kagome meaning that she was Kikyo, Kagome's cousin who had a big crush on him.

"Hey InuYasha!" Sango called.

"Hi InuYasha!" Kikyo called.

"Hi Kikyo," InuYasha groaned. Then, as fast as he could, walked into his classroom, 123B.

**MAY WITH KAGOME**

"It's almost the end of the school year! I'll get to go back to public school!" she said to her friend Melody.

"You mean, you used to be a public school kid?" Melody asked in surprise.

"Yea, so?" Kagome asked.

"I always thought you were always in privet school," she said.

"Why would you think that?" Kagome asked.

"Never mind," she said, and ran away leaving Kagome in the dust.

**MAY WITH INUYASHA**

"I'm so tired!" InuYasha said.

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"Because! Have anyone heard from Kagome?" he asked. They all looked at him.

"She has been gone for a year, let her go, she's not coming back and you know it. I'm sorry," Sango said to her. InuYasha dropped his head in defeat. He knew Sango was probably right, but he still missed her being around.

**SEPTEMBER **

Kagome ran up the steps to Shikon Senior High. She hadn't called her friends. She wanted to surprise them all at the pep fest.

**KAGOME'S POV**

As I walked through the school, I noted everything. I walked out of the building on to the football field where the pep fest was being held. There I saw him. He looked just as he did two years ago. When I saw him, my heart started fluttering. When he saw me, he smiled. There were dances going on and so he asked me to dance. When I saw Miroku and Sango, they saw me and hugged me half to death. I didn't see InuYasha until that night. I walked back and forth in front of his house, both hoping he didn't see me, and yet praying he would. Finally, I got the courage to go up to his house. I knocked on the door and he answered.

"Hey," my voice was barely above a whisper.

"Hey," his voice boomed.

"You wanna go for a walk?" I asked. He grabbed his shoes and we started walking. We were near a park by my house. I leaned against the jungle gym and he grabbed the bars so his body trapped me.

"You know, I still have all the notes you used to write me," I teased him.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"I still have your's too," he said. I was touched that he actually cared enough to keep them. He leaned down and I lifted my head when I felt his arm snake around my waist. Then, he placed his lips over mine. When I slowly pulled away, we opened our eyes.

"Nineteen more," I whispered. He didn't need reminding about the coupon. He just smiled and kissed me again.

**REGULAR POV 7 YEARS LATER**

"I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. InuYasha Takahashi. You may kiss the bride." Kagome lept into InuYasha's arms as they kissed. When they pulled away, Kagome said, " Nineteen more." InuYasha smiled and kissed her as everyone cheered.

**Well there you go! Guess what! I have a sprained ankle! So……I have plenty of time to write fan fictions! So……yea. Hope you liked this story. **


End file.
